Underaged Thinking
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Ino tricks Sakura into going to a high school party. Not knowing it was Sasuke's party, she is a little happy to go with her friend. Suddenly she started regretting her decision once she started conversing with him… somehow he just couldn't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Underage Thinking**

**Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Rating M: **language, lemon, teenage partying, etc.

**Warnings: **This two-shot contains heavy lemon, and slightly out of character characters. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, no really I don't… if I did, Sakura and Sasuke would've been together long before he left.

**A/N: **I think I took a bigger risk by posting an on going Naruto story rather than just doing one-shots and seeing how you guys would like it. Anyway, this is merely a this is possibly a two-shot, and I will be posting more and more one-shots before I start posting for Bubble Pop again, though the second chapter has already been written and such. I hope you guys like this!

**Summary: **Ino tricks Sakura into going to a high school party. Not knowing it was Sasuke's party, she is a little happy to go with her friend. Suddenly she started regretting her decision once she started conversing with him… somehow he just couldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

"Guess what!"

"What?" Sakura asked while rolling her eyes at her blond friend.

"I just got us invited to a high school party tonight!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura pursed her lips to a thin line. "Ino you know I don't like going to parties."

"So? You're coming with, you can't just not go." Ino stated.

"I have homework to do." Sakura sighed.

"You can do that tomorrow in the morning. School doesn't start until Monday… remember!" Ino shouted.

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear, as she listened to her blond friend rant on and on about going to a party with her. And something about her not leaving Sakura alone with anybody. Sakura weighed her options in her head; go to a party with friends, or stay home and study for a test that's in the next few days.

"Come on Sakura please!" Ino begged.

"Huff… who's party is it?" Sakura asked in defeated.

"YES! Does that mean you're going?" Ino asked excitedly.

"As long as I know who's party it is, if it's someone that I don't know then I'm not going." Explained Sakura.

"That doesn't matter, you know him, I'll be over at your house in a few." Ino ended the conversation before Sakura could respond and the pinkette sighed and closed her phone and tossed it on her bed.

She got up and somberly headed to her closet to find something to wear. Sakura had never really enjoyed going to parties, mostly because she wasn't fond of being around drunk people, and it wasn't her scene. She opened her closet doors, and walked in. Her viridian green orbs searched around and she frowned slightly. She reached up and pulled out a red laced top, and tossed to her bed. Sakura bent over and she searched for a bottom to wear, and found a pair of jeans. She wasn't going to wear a skimpy little skirt to a party, knowing all too well there were going to be too many guys there.

_"Hey Mr. Haruno!" _

Sakura shook her head at her loud friend.

"Hello Ino, Sakura's upstairs, why are you dressed in—

_"Okay see you later!"_

She heard her friend run up the stairs and barge into her room.

"Sakura where are you!"

"In here." She answered.

Ino walked into the closet and Sakura nearly choked on her spit. Ino giggled and did a small turn. She was wearing a tight purple leather dress, strapless, and came up to about mid-thigh, and she wore purple sandals that made her about two to three inches taller. Her hair was of course in it's usual style, bangs over her eye, and it was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Ino why are you—

"It's a party, what are you going to wear?" She asked while walking into the closet. Sakura stumbled back when Ino softly pushed her aside. She watched her blue eyed friend search through her clothes and mumble something about her not having anything to wear.

"Guess I'm not going." Sakura joked.

Ino glared at her and Sakura swallowed nervously.

"This, this is what you're going to wear." Ino pulled out something from the back of her closet and showed it to her. Sakura frowned.

"I can't wear that! My mother gave to me for… emergencies only!" Sakura blushed at the statement.

"Trust me Sakura, this is an emergency. Now for some shoes." Ino pushed passed Sakura and the pinkette looked down at the dress. It was a simple white dress, thin straps, and a v-neck collar, it came down to mid-thigh and ruffled at the bottom. Sakura wasn't too excited to wear this, since it was a gift from her mother, but like she said, it was for emergencies only, and Ino was sort of right, this was an emergency.

It's not like she had other stuff to wear, so she might as well take a risk. Ino hung a pair of white heels with long straps for tying around the ankle, and Sakura smiled slightly.

"These will do." Ino chirped.

Sakura pushed Ino out of the closet so she could change into her outfit.

"So, are you going to tell me who's party this is?" Sakura asked while removing her pajama shorts and top.

"That's not important!" answered Ino.

Sakura sighed in frustration and pulled the dress over her head. The dress hadn't been worn in years, so it was a little tight for her. Sakura opened the closet doors, and Ino squealed.

"You look awesome!"

"It's a little tight." Sakura pulled on the sides of her dress.

"Fix your boobs!" Ino ignored Sakura's statement.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror. She fixed her breasts so that they were comfortable in the dress.

"Now, let's fix your hair." Ino took Sakura's shoulders and sat her down in front of the mirror. Sakura watched her friend pick at her long pink hair and after what seemed like forever. Ino picked up Sakura's curling iron and started creating loose curls.

"You should do this more often to your hair, curl it. I don't see why you own a flat iron and a curling iron if you're not going to use them." Ino stated while flat ironing Sakura's bangs so they hung over her eyes.

"Good, now I'm going to do your make-up and we can be on our way." Ino smiled. Sakura smiled sheepishly in return.

"Ino… how am I going to explain this bootylicious make over to my dad…" asked Sakura while Ino applied a small amount of eyeliner on her eyes.

"He's probably in the study working Sakura, I doubt he would say anything." Ino responded. "Now don't move, or I'll poke you in the eye with this mascara." She added. Sakura remained quiet for the rest of the time. Ino finished Sakura's "look" with some pink lip gloss.

"Okay, we are set."

Sakura stood up on her two inch heels and looked herself over in the mirror. She had to admit that Ino did do a good job with her hair and make up. Sakura was glad to have a friend like her.

Slowly, they walked down the stairs in hopes of staying quiet. It was a little passed ten, and the light in the study just next to the living room was on. Ino trotted across the living room and opened the kitchen door.

"By dad! See you tomorrow!" Sakura shouted as she ran as well.

"Okay!" He responded.

Sakura closed the door behind her and she climbed into Ino's car. Ino pulled her phone out and she dialed someone's number.

"Hey, are you there?"

"Yeah, we're waiting out front for you." The voice said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few, see you later."

Ino closed her phone, turned the ignition on, and headed to the party, all the while ignoring Sakura's questioning as to who's party they were going to.

.

.  
.

.

"Remind me again why I agreed to go to this party." Sakura muttered as she and Ino walked towards the entrance of the house. It was a pretty decent sized house, two story, blue shutters, and a blue door, the house itself was white.

"Oh look! There's Hinata and Tenten!" Ino said.

Sakura glared at her friend for ignoring her, but followed her to her friends, while getting cat called by almost every guy around her. She bowed her head, and tried her best not to scream at them, it would only want her more. She met up with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"Wow Sakura! You look great!" Hinata commented.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, you look hot!" Tenten playfully elbowed Sakura's side and she blushed.

"Thank you guys!" Her smile grew wider.

"Thanks to me." Ino blurted out.

"Let's just hope Sasuke doesn't jump on you." Tenten laughed.

Sakura started laughing, but then she stopped immediately. "What?"

Ino shushed both Tenten and Hinata and they looked away as if they didn't say anything.

"Ino… this isn't… Sasuke's party… is it?" She grabbed Ino's arm and turned her so she was facing Sakura.

"You didn't tell her?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go inside!" Ino broke away from Sakura's grip and she ran inside, and nearly tripped because of her heels. Sakura groaned.

"You're not going to leave now are you?" Hinata asked disappointedly.

"No, I don't have a way home." Sakura walked around her friends and they followed behind her.

Once she was inside, Sakura's heart merely stopped at the sight of the many students that went to her school. Guys and girls were both staring at her, and she could feel the heat rushing up to her face. Across the house, in the kitchen, she spotted her best friend, Naruto, and walked through the sea of people to meet with him.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

Said male turned around and he nearly choked on his spit. "Sakura! Is that you!"

"Unfortunately." She muttered.

"You look great!" He said.

"Thanks, have you seen Ino?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I'm going to kill her!" She shouted.

Naruto flinched. "Let me guess, she didn't tell you that this was Sasuke's party?"

"No, she didn't. I just now found out." Sakura responded.

"It'll be okay, I haven't really seen him around, he might not recognize you." Naruto said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Naruto, I'm the only one here that has pink hair, and is named Sakura. He will recognize me."

Naruto shrugged and he took a sip of his drink. Sakura and Naruto talked for a while and she had to get Naruto to stop trying to beat guys up when they walked up to her and tried to trick her into sleeping with them. She laughed a few times at all the pick up lines they came up with, and because how Naruto reacted to them.

"Hey Naruto, where's the bathroom." Sakura asked.

"I'll take you, come on." Naruto took her hand and he led her to the back of the house. Sakura thanked him, and entered the large bathroom.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and sighed softly. She looked up when she heard someone shouting and banging on the walls upstairs. She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm even here. I should just leave." She told herself. Sakura fixed her dress and splashed some water on her face, mentally thanking Ino for using waterproof mascara and eye liner. She walked out of the bathroom and squeaked when a body randomly landed on top of hers.

"Oh _hic_, I'm sorry!"

"Ino! You're already so drunk!" Sakura shouted over the music.

"_Hic_." Ino giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and and carried her friend around the house, trying to find somewhere to place her. The scene seemed to get more and more out of control. Everyone was throwing up in corners, or drinking, people were about ready to have sex on the counters, couches, and even on the floor. Sakura made a mental note not to ever come to one of Sasuke's parties again. She set Ino down on the couch, and looked around for the infamous Uchiha. For someone to throw a party, he sure liked to stay away from society, just like in general.

Sakura crouched down to Ino's height and asked, "Ino I'm going to look for Sasuke, will you be okay by yourself?"

"You know _hic_, I will Sakura, go do what you got to do." Ino responded.

Sakura nodded and she got up and decided to look for him first in the kitchen. Her apple skin green eyes searched quickly for the raven haired Uchiha and she frowned when she didn't see him. The pinkette roamed through out the entire house, asking here and there if they had seen Sasuke.

Sakura found Naruto with Hinata, and she snaked her way around the group of people, and stood up next to him. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?" She asked out of breath.

"Yeah, he's with Karin in the pool." Naruto pointed in the direction and she thanked him again, and walked around towards the back of the house. In the pool were at least twenty or so people, most of them were naked, and doing the exact same thing people were doing inside the house. She spotted Sasuke with Karin and stomped her way towards him.

"Sasuke!" She shouted.

The Uchiha glanced up and he narrowed his eyes at the pinkette.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Sakura frowned.

"It's me, Sakura, get out of the pool!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone seemed to grow quiet around them, and Sasuke blinked a few times confusedly.

"Why?" He asked while Karin started to kiss his neck.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get out of the pool!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone backed away from the flaming girl, and Sasuke didn't have any choice so he pushed Karin off him, and he climbed out of the pool, and walked lazily over to Sakura.

She towards the front of the house where it was surprisingly less quiet. Sakura turned around and choked on her own spit when she realized she was standing in front of Sasuke, who was completely wet and half naked. Her eyes glanced him over, and she mentally slapped herself.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Um. I just..." She spaced out.

Sakura completely lost what she was going to say to him. He noticed how spaced out she was, and smirked. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, and she started walking around him, but Sasuke caught her arm and spun her around so she was staring right up at him.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn, never really noticed how..._ sexy_ you are." He purred.

Sakura's faced burned bright red and she looked away. Sasuke took that chance to really look at her, and he couldn't help but think that his classmate was really gorgeous. And, not to mention how amazing her body is. Sakura caught Sasuke staring at her, and she pushed him away.

"You pervert!" She hissed.

"Shouldn't have come to a party wearing such revealing clothes. I'm not the only one looking at you Sakura." Sasuke countered in defense, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sakura's cheeks puffed out in anger, and she crossed her arms across her chest. Dammit Ino.

"Well, you're the one that's—

"That's what?" He asked while stepping up to her again. Sakura stumbled back, but Sasuke caught her before she could fall.

Sakura glanced around them and she pursed her lips to a thin line when she realized how everyone was staring at them.

"What's the matter Sakura, don't like the attention?" Sasuke purred, his lips curling up into a teasing smirk. Sakura glared up at him and pushed him off her once more.

"I suppose we can't go somewhere private?" She questioned, not realizing what she's about to get herself into.

Sasuke sighed. He walked into the house and Sakura started to naïvely follow him inside. As they made their way through the sea of people, Sasuke entered a room, and had to kick people out of it.

Sakura stepped inside, and she stopped immediately when the door locked behind them.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You wanted privacy, I'm giving us privacy." He answered sarcastically.

"Right…" Sakura whispered.

She watched him walk up to her and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. He smirked and reached up to touch her angelic face, brushing his thumb across her cheek bones. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, and her lips quivered. Being this close to Uchiha Sasuke made her entire body melt, and she suddenly forgot what she was going to talk to him about, again. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her, but Sakura moved her head away, and his lips grazed her cheek.

"I can't." muttered Sakura.

"You can't what?" Sasuke asked against her ear, making her body quiver.

"I can't have—

"Who says we were going to have sex?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, one thing normally leads to another… with you." Sakura answered fiercely.

"Not if you want it to." He backed her up against the wall, and Sakura gasped when her back came in contact with it.

Sakura was about to push herself away, but Sasuke pressed his body against hers, and she whimpered. His skin was still a little wet, but his shorts were soaked, and she could feel them wetting her dress.

"Come on Sakura, live a little." He persuaded her.

"I'm not having sex with you." She growled.

"I wasn't asking you to." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She's so naïve.

Sakura tried not to laugh.

"Well, if you won't do it, I will."

"Do what—

Sasuke cut her off by slamming his lips over hers, and she whimpered and tried to push him away, but his hand caught the back of her head and he crushed their lips together harder. Sakura tried to resist him, but his tongue had already snaked inside her mouth, and she kissed him back. Her hands reached up to cup his neck and Sasuke reached down and gripped her waist.

She pulled away and looked dazedly up into his onyx orbs.

"That." Sasuke answered.

Sakura chewed on her lower lip and her eyes skimmed over his beautiful face, and then to his lips.

Sasuke watched her intently.

And then Sakura did something daring, and leaned up and kissed him again, only this time, she was pushing him towards the bed.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! The second chapter will have smutty goodness! :D Reviews are gratefully appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Underage Thinking**

**Pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Rating M: **language, lemon, teenage partying, etc.

**Warnings: **Heavy Lemon!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, no really I don't… if I did, Sakura and Sasuke would've been together long before he left.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the second and final chapter! Lemons! Reviews are gratefully appreciated.

**Summary: **Ino tricks Sakura into going to a high school party. Not knowing it was Sasuke's party, she is a little happy to go with her friend. Suddenly she started regretting her decision once she started conversing with him… somehow he just couldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

Sasuke flipped over and took control.

Sakura reached up and she cupped his neck while he kissed her fiercely and sloppily. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. His tongue dove into her warm mouth, and he groaned at her taste. Sakura moaned in the kiss and she shifted underneath him, trying to get comfortable.

Sasuke positioned himself between her legs, and Sakura tilted her head to the side and broke the kiss. The raven haired male dipped down and he kissed up and down her long neck, his tongue peaked out and he licked the hallow of her throat. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the lovely feeling of his lips on her.

Sasuke kissed her collar bones, and he pushed the straps aside, and kissed her shoulders. Sakura's face burned a bright pink as his lips continued down and he pushed the straps down as well the top of her dress, exposing her large breasts. Sasuke muttered something inaudible and he licked the underside of her perky mound and up to her nipple.

"Ohh!" Sakura moaned and arched into his mouth as his teeth tugged and nibbled on her nipple. Her hands reached up and she tugged on his hair. Sasuke groaned and he circled his tongue around the pink flesh, before switching to her neglected breast. Through her half lidded dilated apple skin green orbs, Sakura watched as Sasuke pleasured her. His hand reached up and he cupped her breast while his mouth worked on the other.

She felt a heat pooling between her legs and her underwear immediately became saturated with her fluids. Before she could register anything, her dress had been removed leaving herself in her panties. Sasuke sat up on his knees, and Sakura reached up and traced her fingers across his slightly damp body, his muscles twitched under her feather light touch.

Her faced turned a light pink and she looked away as Sasuke pulled her underwear off, and tossed it to the side. Sakura closed her legs in attempt to hide herself, and Sasuke placed his hands on her knees and parted her legs. He placed kisses on her inner thighs, before placing a small kiss on the patch of pink hair. Sasuke reached up and he parted her labia with his middle and index finger and leaned up and licked her swollen clit.

"Ahh—S-Sasuke!" She cried out.

He moaned in response and slid his tongue inside her, loving the feel of how tight she is. Sakura's hips arched and she reached out to grab something. Her fingers clenched the bed-sheets. She moaned loud as his tongue did amazing things to her, as well as his teeth and fingers. He pulled his mouth away to suck on her clit while he slipped his fingers inside her tight pussy.

"Ohh… S-Sa-ahhh-Sasuke!"

He pulled away completely and Sakura slowly flickered her eyes open. She watched as Sasuke pulled his trunks off and her green eyes stared right as his dripping erection. Sasuke leaned forward and he kissed her. Sakura chewed on his bottom lip and moaned in the kiss as he rubbed himself against her.

Sasuke's lips trailed to her ear and he licked the shell and chewed on her lobe. "Do you want me inside you?" He purred while slipping the tip of his cock inside her, and then pulling out.

She whimpered in response.

"Sa-ku-raaa." Sasuke whispered.

"Y-yes." She whimpered.

He kissed her lips and slowly entered her. Sakura's eyes closed tight as he entered her. It wasn't the first time she and Sasuke have had sex, but it was always a "hassle" when they did have sex. Sasuke being really big, and Sakura being really tight. Once he was inside her, he placed his hands on either side of her head, and began thrusting his hips back and forth.

Sakura's legs opened out of instinct and this gave him more room. She bit her bottom lip, and moaned.

"Don't silence yourself Sakura, I want to hear you." Sasuke growled.

He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

Sasuke slammed his hips into hers, hard and fast. Sakura gripped his hips and dug her fingernails into his skin. Sasuke groaned in response and he pushed her legs up to his shoulders and fucked her harder and faster.

"Oh god… Sasuke!"

She reached up and gripped the bars of the headboard in a vice grip. Sakura could swear she saw stars. Sasuke pulled out all the way and she cried out in disappointment. "S-Sasuke… why did—

"Flip over." He demanded.

Sakura complied and she flipped over on her stomach, and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, and lifted her bottom up. He gripped his cock and rubbed himself against her dripping pussy.

"Sasuke… please." Sakura wiggled around and tried to get him to slide his cock inside her.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered huskily.

"S-Sasuke—

"Tell me Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her.

"Dammit Sasuke! Put it inside me, please." She plead.

Sasuke obliged and he slammed himself inside her. Sakura tossed her head back. He was so much deeper inside her in this position. Sasuke grabbed her hips and thrust his back and forth, hard and fast, making sure he was hitting her spot repeatedly. Sakura clenched the bedspread and tossed her head back. Sasuke's fingers dug into her skin almost bruising the flesh, and she bit her bottom lip, trying to silence her moans, but she failed.

"Sasuke! Ohhh, it feels so good!" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke moved back, and he pulled Sakura on top of him. He lay on his back, and Sakura kept her hands on either side of his hips. In this position, Sakura had taken control, and began moving her hips back and forth, her head tossed back while Sasuke guided her hips. Sakura moaned as his cock rubbed against her most sensitive spot, making her see stars.

He leaned up and kissed up and down her spine, while Sakura bounced herself up and down on his cock.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered breathily under his breath. She felt so good around him, so tight, and warm, and so wet. Sakura cried out when she felt her inner walls began to clench around him, and her orgasm ripped out of her, making her tire out and slump down against him. Sasuke followed after, spilling his seed deep inside her.

They lay on the bed, trying to regain their breathing.

"Wow…" Sakura heaved.

She winced slightly as Sasuke pulled out of her, and handed Sakura her dress, which lay tousled on the floor.

Sasuke pulled on his shorts, and walked to the window of his room. His high immediately left him as he stared out through the glass to the front lawn.

"Sasuke? What's wrong—

"The cops are here." He answered.

"What?" She screamed.

"Yup. Might as well just go ahead and go downstairs." Sasuke answered with a shrug.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She fixed herself, and walked up to him. Sasuke pulled her to him snugly and looked into her slightly dilated eyes.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted when the door to his room bust open.

"Busted." Sasuke muttered.

End!

* * *

That was a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but oh well, you got steamy lemony goodness ;D Reviews will be gratefully appreciated :)


End file.
